Scott 'Werewolf Hale' McCall
by wisegirl127
Summary: AU Imagine Scott McCall lead a different life, meaning that his best friend wasn't Stiles, and he wasn't bitten when he was 16. In this world 13 year old Scott McCall had inadvertently gotten himself mixed in with the Hale family, becoming a werewolf at much earlier. How does this change things?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank NingaFang1331 for allowing me to adopt her wonderful story. The first chapter belongs to her and the idea was hers. Thanks for giving me a try Ningafang1331! I hope you all enjoy this! :)**

For Scott, a 13 year old boy that had a normal life that involved a mother that loved and took care of him. A six year old little brother named Liam who seem to get into a lot of trouble with his friend Stiles. Plus, a father who seems to never be around.

However, that all changed when he became friends with Derek Hale and his little sister, who was the same age as Scott, Cora Hale. But before they actually became friends they ended up fighting.

It was a random thing to happen when Scott went to explore the woods and wound up on the Hales property. Derek saw him and thought of him as an enemy for no one appeared on the Hale territory unless they were invited. Scott didn't know where he was until Derek tackled him and strangled him. He was losing air fast while looking into the eyes of a boy almost a little older than him who had yellow/golden eyes.

Scott thought he was going to die until the boy who was on top of him was pushed off by a girl that was around his age. Before he knew it he was then lifted up by a woman who was giving the boy a stern look before asking what he was doing here. Scott explain out of fear that he was exploring the woods until he came to this spot before he was tackled to the ground and strangled by the boy who was on top of him a few minutes ago. He even said that the boy's eyes changed to a yellowish color.

The woman had a worried look on her face before she did something that scared and freaked Scott out. She BIT him on the arm. Scott literally started to scream in pain, while the girl and boy were startled by what just happened. After a while Scott pass out from the pain, but was alive.

When Scott awoke he was greeted by the boy, girl and woman who had bitten him when he passed out. Scott was told that what their names were and why he was bitten. The boy that tried to kill him was Derek, the girl's name was Cora, and finally the woman who was the mother of the two was Talia. Talia then started to explain that they were werewolves and that she bitten him to keep there what they were a secret. Scott understood and learn that the Hales were a pack of werewolves that lived on the land that Scott was exploring. Scott was told the about werewolves and how he became one.

One can become a werewolf by one of three methods; being bitten by an Alpha werewolf or by having biological werewolf parents. Being bitten by an Alpha werewolf is not always successful and some bitten humans die from the bite rather than turn. The last and most uncommon is being turned by a single scratch.

A werewolf's physical abilities are increased to an extremely high level. This allows them to do such things as: sense when a person is lying by listening to their heart rate, run incredibly fast by using a combination of both their hands and legs, that allows them to to out run or keep up with their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures, track a person via their scent, maintain a high endurance level, heal from wounds very quickly, and enhanced strength that allows them to overpower their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures.

The bite, if successful, also cures when previous medical conditions such as asthma and epilepsy. Werewolves can come back to life if their bodies are still intact only on the night of a new full moon, on the last night of winter. To come back to life, they need the light of the full moon shining on their bodies and a few drops of blood from an Alpha werewolf. If the werewolf brought back to life is an Alpha werewolf, they revert to a Beta classification.

All Beta or Omega werewolves initially possess yellow eyes. Their eyes become permanently blue if they take an innocent human or werewolf life.

Werewolves are highly allergic to wolfsbane and, like other supernatural creatures, are weakened by mountain ash. Werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Also, it is revealed that werewolves lose their powers under a lunar eclipse.

The new full moon brings about a natural wildness to werewolves, sometimes causing the werewolf to act out violently. New werewolves often restrain themselves during this period so they do not do harm to humans or draw attention to themselves. With practice, this lunar side-effect can be mentally controlled. Genetic werewolves can gain control over their werewolf powers and abilities, and animal side, much faster than bitten werewolves, due to the fact they were born werewolves, and it is part of their nature.

Symbols also have significance among werewolves. The spiral symbol represents an intent for revenge or a vendetta. One way a werewolf can communicate is by lengthening their nails and driving them into the back of another werewolf's neck. This process will either imprint a series of memories from the attacker into the victim, or remove memories from their mind.

It is unknown if the bites from Beta and Omega werewolves are deadly or harmless to humans. It is unknown if the powers and abilities of werewolves, such as enhanced strength and speed, are at their peak in both human and wolf forms, or only in wolf form, or only at night during a full moon. It is unknown if werewolves can heal from a slit throat or a broken neck. It is unknown how Omega werewolves officially become part of a pack of werewolves, becoming Beta werewolves in the process.

It is unknown how Beta werewolves officially leave his or her pack, Becoming Omega werewolves in the process. It is unknown if werewolves continue to physically age, once they become adults, or if they age much slower than humans. werewolves can merge together, to form one Giant werewolf, that can overwhelm most supernatural creatures, it is unknown if this ability is unique to werewolves who are blood related, particularly siblings of the same gender. If a werewolf kills another werewolf they will absorb their powers and becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful.

Scott started to accept the fact that he was now a werewolf and can't go back to being a normal kid. However, Talia said that since he was bitten by her he was part of the hale pack and now was consider family in all but blood. Cora welcomed him with open arms, while Derek apologized for trying to kill him. Accepting the apology Scott became friends with Derek. Even though there was still some tension between them

As time went on Talia helped with Scott's shape shifting between human and werewolf. Over time Scott the hang of it which impress the Hale family on how fast Scott on it down. He was congratulate by Talia, Cora, Derek who was a little jealous because he still had problems with it, Laura who was the older sister of Derek and Cora, and a few other Hale family members around his age. He also learn to fight, which he seem to be really great at and could fight most adult werewolves and beat every werewolf his age besides Derek who he seem to lose to from time to time. Though that made him more own the Hale house when he was around.

At the age of 14 Scott was going to school his Cora and Derek. It was all good because most of his classes were with Cora and they both seem to be hanging around each other ever since Scott joined the pack. He was introduced to Dr. Deaton who looked at Scott with mystery and wonder. It made Scott tense as if he was being examined but turned out alright when Deaton put a smile on his face. Deaton even offer him a job at the clinic he ran and helped injured werewolves who Scott accepted. After, a while Scott heard Derek got himself a girlfriend by the name of Paige. Derek seemed to be in his own happy little world, and both Scott and Cora were happy for him. However, it didn't last for Paige was bitten by an Alpha werewolf and the bite was killing her and stop the suffering Derek killed her, but by doing so turned his eyes blue. Scott comforted and was there for Derek as best he could be and helped him in anyway he could.

When Scott was at age 18 he was a senior in High School along with Cora, while Derek left the Hale household and did things on his own. No one knew what he was doing for he hadn't told anyone. Though before he left he told Scott to look after everyone as best he could and called he his brother since Scott was the closest thing that Derek had to a brother. Yes they argued and fought, but they got along none the less. Since then Derek hadn't returned to the Hale house as far as Scott had known.

Now, Scott was 20 and was planning to go to college as soon as he made enough money. Things had been tough for his family for Liam had to been getting into a lot more trouble and his mother and to pay for everything he did, which meant Scott had to save up his own money in order to go to college. Right now Scott was at $77,000 and he did this by working at Dr. Deaton, newspaper delivery, and random jobs that were legal to earn more money. It was even better when werewolves from different packs paid a visit, mostly Hale, to get fixed up. They paid Scott to do it if he was in since he became well known in the Hale pack and paid him $100 to $500 tops if they were really hurt. The reason was because the hunters, which are people that hunt the supernatural, were in town and trying to take out any werewolf they see at night. Lucky the hunters didn't seem to think Scott was a werewolf, which put Scott in the clear. His family throughout the years didn't seem to suspect where he was getting the money and not know that he was a werewolf. They knew that he was friends with the Hales, but his family stayed away from them since the Hales only invited people over when allowed. His mother was okay with it and his brother Liam didn't care about it.

For Scott he was heading towards the Hales house after telling his mother where he was going. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to see them for he was part of the pack and that he has been so busy lately that he had barely any time to come over. Although the real reason was that he and Cora were in a relationship now and they barely had any time to spend together. Cora was willing to go to college with him as soon as he had enough money to go. She had enough to go, but was patient with him for he was her boyfriend. Scott was almost there when he smelled smoke and burning wood. Scott started running toward the smell, which was leading to the Hale household. When he got there the house was on fire and now could hear screaming. Not wasting any time he got to the front door, which was chained and took a hold of it. However, he touched it his hand burned and let go. Looking closely he noticed it was cover in wolfsbane and that he need to find another way to get them out.

When he was about to move he heard a scream that sent a shiver down his spine. It was Cora! He had to get them out and he had to get them out now for the screams were lessening, which meant that they were dying quickly. Scott seeing no other option took a hold of the chain again and started to pull as hard as he could. The pain was unbearable, but Scott didn't let go or stop pulling. He had to save them. He had save as many as possible. He had to save his pack. And most important he had to save CORA! Then something in him snapped and let a roar that has so loud that he all the screaming stopped and the chains broke. Getting the chains off the door and opening it he saw that the remaining werewolves were rushing towards him. They were all younger than him, plus Talia who was looking really weak, and Cora who was crying. He didn't see Peter who he never got along with anyway and Laura was there either, but hoping she was not in the house. Leaving the burning house Scott made his way towards Cora, Talia, and three other Hales, two boys and one girl. Cora ran over to him and hugged and cried on his shoulder. When she let go and looked at him she gasped and seeing something that surprised her and Talia who was laying on the floor. Scott had red eyes and that meant he became an Alpha. A True Alpha. Hearing coughing Scott turned to Talia who was having a coughing fit and needled down next to her as she spoke to him.

"Scott listen to me. Please take Cora, James, Alexis, and David and leave Beacon Hills. A hunter is the one that did this and will come looking for you since you are a werewolf and help them escape the fire. I won't be going with you I am to weak and my injuries aren't healing fast enough. Please take care of my family and protect them. I knew something was special about you when became a part of our pack and so did Deaton when he offered you a job at his clinic. Also, if you find either Derek and Laura help them if you can and stay together," half pleased half asked Talia with her almost lying on deaths door.

"Of course I will do everything I can to look after them and look for Laura and Derek when leaving," said Scott as was not thinking about not telling his parents and taking all his money he earned to survive and look after Cora and other Hale werewolves when leaving Beacon Hills.

"Thank You Scott I knew...I could...trust...you..." Talia said her last dying words with love and respect as she passed away.

The three Hales James, Davis, and Alexis were crying for they had lost their Alpha leader and Cora was holding Scott tightly because she just lost her mother. Scott was comforting her while packing plans in his head and thinking about where to go. Looking up at the three younger Hales he would need to look after them the most and get to know them.

"Alright let's go we need to get out of Beacon Hills," Scott announce as he stood up with the others following along leaving Beacon Hills for a few years before returning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry about the wait. I could make up some excuse about being busy, but honestly I'm just as lazy as they come and have had a case of writer's block. I'm sorry to the few people have been following this story, and I promise to update more regularly. Hope you enjoy!**

As Cora Hale entered the boisterous casino filled with women in skanky clothing with pretentious jewel, Cora took notice of a figure at the poker tables. His hair was dark and slicked back, and he looked to be about 25. You could tell he was a talented player from the murderous glares the people around gave him, and the obscene amount of poker chips stacked beside him. As he caught Cora's eyes he smirked and put all his chips in. You could tell the people around thought him to be a fool, and were delighted at the prospect of reclaiming their money. Cora smiled slightly, knowing the man who happened to be her longterm boyfriend, to have won.

As she strutted along the plush velvet carpeting, Cora's heel got caught beneath a step. As she lurched forward the man, Scott McCall, caught her, giving her a crooked smile.

"Wow I leave you alone for an hour and you miss me so much you forget how to walk." Scott smiled as he steadied Cora, who huffed at the sentiment.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to wear these damn shoes then I'd be able to go more than a few steps without falling flat on my face." Scott chuckled at the frown upon Cora's face before questioning.

"Why do you wear those stupid shoes anyway? They look sharp enough to kill a guy."

"That's the point Scott, you just better hope it's not you on the receiving end of my stilettos." Cora crossed her arms and smirked, only to find Scott behind her whispering in her ear in a way that sent chills down her back.

"Who needs shoes when you have claws." Scott said seductively while scratching patterns on Cora's arm in a way that made her shiver. Cora quickly spun around to see Scott's face.

"Nice try but not now, the people at the table are eying your poker chips hungrily. Better go back before we have no money to feed the pack." Scott acknowledged Cora before sliding a hand across her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'm. Care to join me?" Cora nodded before walking back with Scott. Tonight was going to be a long night.

By the time Cora and Scott returned to their hotel room it was past 1:30. With the crowd behind them they embraced each other in heated kiss, only to be interrupted.

"Do you know what time it is? James, Davis, and I have been worried SICK!" Alexis glared in a way that scared even the bravest of werewolves. Unfortunately Scott and Cora seemed unphased, and were about to interject before the two twins interrupted.

"Hey Davis and I weren't worried. It was just stupid Alexis, I mean who does she think she is? Our mother_"

James too stopped short seeing all the glares he was receiving. Talia Hale was still a taboo subject, even it having been five years after the fire that killed their pack. James and Davis,who were twins, had both been very young and had only vague memories of their family. Alexis on the other hand had been eleven, and the fire often plagued her nightmares. Since then she had become a bit anal about not being in constant contact with everyone.

"James you know Alexis is just worried about us." Davis spoke quietly. He didn't often interject in most conversations, let alone fights, so everyone was slightly surprised.

"Davis is right, Alexis I'm sorry we didn't call. Scott and I were stuck in a poker match and we lost track of time. James apologize to your sister, what you said was rude and unnecessary!" Cora spoke clearly, glancing at the dark haired ten year old who wore a pouty look.

Feisty and determined had always been used to describe the beauty who had a never ending fire within her. Cora Hale had always been a force to be reckoned with.

Nobody argued with the wise words of their big sis, although James did night however ended with the five of them all going to bed.

The next day was spent at the pool, most of the five years they'd been living the nomadic lifestyle they did today. Alexis, James, and Davis were all being homeschooled by Scott, who seemed to have a knack for teaching. So much so that 16 year old Alexis was a year away from graduating, Davis was heading into 7th grade, and James was trailing behind them both, still learning 5th grade material. Scott sympathized for James, he too having trouble in school for some years before he got his act together. This arrangement allowed them to travel near and far, always keeping an eye out for a certain blonde haired bitch.

"Scott and I should head over to the casino so we can spend christmas in Paris like usual."

The kids all nodded, seemingly drained from the water fights that they'd endured. Scott and Cora walked hand in hand, before noticing a familiar scent, it was an emissary from Beacon Hills. If Scott remembered correctly his name was Deaton.

"Scott McCall and Cora Hale, it's been a long time. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm_"

"We know who you are."Cora interrupted. Seaton frowned before continuing.

"Well than you know what I am, and what I do for the packs. Your brother's pack specifically."

Cora was momentarily shocked but Scott was quick to reply.

"Derek is still alive? We were sure he was gone." Scott spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"He thought the same of you two, until we heard from an omega passing through. He claimed that some of the Hale's had escaped the fire and were now under a new pack lead by a true Alpha. Derek assumed he was lying, but it didn't stop my search."

"Does he know we're here?" Cora finally spoke in an uncharacteristically unsure tone.

Deaton shook his head,"Derek is too busy fending off the alpha pack. He needs reinforcements, and that's where you come into play. Your going back to beacon hills."


End file.
